


Can't You Take a Break, Sir?

by trashycanchan



Category: Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Awkwardness, Kisses, M/M, Yaoi, jaw kissing, mostly intense fluff but there's swearing???, this is terrible omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycanchan/pseuds/trashycanchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is it now, Fool Bright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You Take a Break, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> i ship these two so hard that it's not even funny,,, but please enjoy!! this is a terribly written piece but i really hope you like it! cx also i'm so sorry for not being very active on here!! i'm going to try my hardest to be on more often and write more! :D

"Prosecutor Bllaackkquiilll~!"

"Nrgh." 

"Prosecutor Blackquill, sir!"

"The hell do you want, Fool Bright?"

The detective have a cheeky grin, continuing to poke his partner in the shoulder. "Why can't we take a break from all this paperwork?"

Simon gave an exasperated sigh, looking Bobby in the eye. "Because, this is my work and this is what I'm committed to. Why can't you go bother Prosecutor Debeste or something?"

"Because, he's not as interesting as you are!"

"Well, I have work to do," Simon retorted. "I refuse to be distracted by the likes of you.

Bobby sighed, then thought a moment. Then he remembered he had a secret weapon: his pouty face.

The prosecutor continued to busily write, but then the realization hit him. "Oh, no..." He closed his eyes tight. "Don't you dare do it, Fool Bright, or I swear I will cut your tongue off and display it for the public."

Too late.

"Dammit!" 

Bobby started to chuckle when Simon looked at him and he was way ahead of him, already giving him the pouty face. He twiddled his fingers, letting out a few sighs and looking at Blackquill with hope glimmering in his eyes.

"..........."

The awkward silence lasted about 30 seconds, until Simon gave in.

"........Fine."

"Yaaaaayyyy~! Thank you, sir! In justice we trust!" Bobby saluted and linked arms with the samurai.

"I'll allow it, as long as my attention doesn't stray from my work in a way that will cause me to procrastinate."

Bobby nodded. "Alright, so I can do anything as long as it isn't distracting?"

"Congratulations, you can understand me." Sarcasm dropped from his words.

Fulbright just chuckled, sitting back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. "How long will you be here for, again?"

"As long as this takes," he murmured, eyes not lifting off the work in which he was writing.

Bobby felt his cheeks heating up a bit, and he bit his lip. There was something about his voice just then that gave him a chill down his spine. His voice was deep enough, and him talking quiet was just... hot. He thought of what it might feel like to feel his warm breath on his neck, whispering things that nobody else would hear and--

Shit.

Fulbright folded his hands and feet to himself, face growing a shade of red brighter than his shirt. 

Simon turned his head at the sudden motion, raising an eyebrow then turning back to his work. "Is there an explanation as to why you're the shade of a fire truck, Fool Bright?" 

Bobby chuckled nervously, trying to make himself seem not in as much denial as he actually was in. "Er, it's, it's... nothing at all, sir...!"

"Hmph."

The only noise audible was the ticking of the clock in Simon's office; the both of them were completely silent.

Bobby had so many thoughts running through his head, and something in his mind made it seem like it'd be okay to speak those feelings.

"P-Prosecutor..."

Blackquill sighed, looking at his companion. "What is it?"

Bobby continued to blush. "....Nothing...?"

Simon frowned and continued his writing.

The detective's hands suddenly moved involuntarily, and decided to wrap themselves around the taller male's waist. Bad move.

The samurai froze at that motion, dropping his pen in shock. "U-urk..." He sputtered, turning a bit pink.

Detective Fulbright said nothing.

"Um... F-Fool Bright, we agreed to no distractions, did we not...?"

Bobby suddenly lost all nervousness, leaning up to position his mouth right at Simon's ear. "I wasn't aware I was distracting you, sir." He nibbled at the samurai's earlobe.

Blackquill bit his lip hard, stretching his legs out and gripping the edge of the desk. "This may be a distraction I'll let slide," he growled softly.

Fulbright chuckled, placing a hand lightly on Simon's shoulder and tenderly kissing his upper jaw. "Would you prefer to continue your work?" He murmured. "Or is a break acceptable?"

The prosecutor shook his head, continuing to bit his lip. His mouth curled into something of a smirk, placing a firm hand on Fulbright's tie. "You'd like a break, wouldn't you?" He purred, yanking the detective by the tie until he was about a half inch from his face.

"I'm afraid that's not up to me, sir~." He chuckled a bit, extending his tongue to lick his chin. "You're in charge here, are you not?"

Simon felt an angry emotion well up inside him, and he pulled the detective into a kiss that was anything but chaste. His lust for something more was so strong that Bobby could practically taste it among the feeling of his cold lips. This was a side he has never expected to see from Prosecutor Blackquill, but he enjoyed it immensely. 

After pulling away for a breath, Detective Fulbright looked over at the time. He gave Simon an elongated kiss on the cheek, then stood up and brushed his hands off. "I'm afraid that's all I have time for today."

Blackquill had a look of bewilderment on his face, but his tone sounded like a calm sort of angry. "What the hell do you mean? You can't just walk out like that!"

"Watch me," he smirked. "Since you have to stay here 'as long as it takes' to finish your work, if it ends up being late, you're more than welcome to crash at my place."

Simon turned red, sighing and sitting back in his chair. He looked at his papers, then stood up and motioned the detective out the door. "Fine, I can call it quits for today. If you have some sort of plan that involves the both of us, it would be my pleasure to stay with you for the night." He grabbed his coat, shut off the light to his office, and took a few long strides to catch up with Bobby.

"That's not the only thing you'll be getting pleasure from."

Simon felt his face heat up drastically and his face twisted up in embarrassment. "What the hell did you just say, Fool Bright?!"

Bobby chuckled and grinned. "Nothing at all, sir!"

"Honesty," he said quietly while taking Bobby's hand, "is a virtue. I'll have to punish you in possibly more ways than one if you chose not to be honest."

Fulbright laughed a little, and Simon looked up with a slight smile on his face. 

Neither of them had ever been so happy to see one another.


End file.
